Blood for Answers
by RegalGirl94
Summary: Jessie and her friends are faced with another string of mysterious deaths. The deeper she delves into the mystery of them and herself, the more questions she finds. While slowly losing control of herself and her life, she finds herself stuck in the middle of all the people she cares about, torn to make a decision while she watches herself slowly turn into something she isn't.
1. Sneak Peak

Blood for Answers Sneak Peak

* * *

I can handle monsters and the boogie man. What I'm not sure I can handle—is myself.

* * *

I shook my head, "Why do you stay? Why don't you do anything?" I looked sideways to him, "I hate seeing you like this. I wish you'd... I don't know what I wish."

"You wish I'd fight back," Isaac spoke into my shoulder.

"I wish you'd do something," I whispered, "Anything."

* * *

"Jackson, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine!" He snapped but I grabbed his face to look and saw black good dripping from his nose.

I gasped, "Oh my god Jackson! This is not good!"

He saw my alarmed look, "What? What is it? Jessie!"

I swallowed thickly, for a lump had grown in my throat, "It means your body is fighting the bite. It's rejecting it."

* * *

"This is the family crest. I'm some descendant of the Grimm brothers. And they have a code too—_wir jagen die tiere, die unschuldiges blut schwappt._"

* * *

He blushed, "I'm Alex—Smith." He held out his hand for me and I took it.

"I'm Jessie Hansen," I said back, "I was new here too. But Beacon Hills is a great place."

* * *

We turned around to see him standing with Erica... and Isaac. But he looked different. He didn't look shy and sweet. He looked cocky as he stood in a leather jacket with his hands in his pockets and his head tilted up like some greaser from the 50s.

* * *

I gasped for air once our heads were above water and started panicking, "Oh my god—oh my god. Get me outta here—I can't be in here—please!" It was starting to get difficult to breathe as my throat started closing in.

"What's wrong!?" Derek shouted.

Stiles swam over, "She's afraid of water."

"What!?" Derek yelled out surprised.

* * *

I murmured, "Who is this?"

The woman looked to be in her sixties, with a severe expression and built yet slim body. She also looked very self assured and intimidating. She stood up, her back straight and posture impeccable, and faced me, "Hello, Jessica, I am your Aunt Wanda. I'm here to take you home."

* * *

"You nosy little bitch," Erica hissed, slamming me into the lockers, eyes golden, "You just had to go out of your way to screw things up."

"Erica!" Isaac snarled, ripping her hands off of me.

"Don't pout, Erica," Allison mocked, "I thought you were psychic."

* * *

"Do you know what _Krieg bestimmt nicht, wer Recht hat. nur wer übrig bleibt means_?" Matthias asked suddenly.

I paused, feeling much colder at his German words – and not because we were standing in front of the frozen food aisle. I nodded and whispered the translation, "War does not determine who is right. Only who is left."

* * *

"Jackson?" I asked softly, bending to look at the unconscious boy, "Is that you?"

"Us," Jackson's hissing voice sounded demonically unstable, "We're all here."

* * *

"Mom?" Scott's voice filled their ears.

Melissa and I both sighed in relief. "You scared me, where is every-" But she stopped short seeing her son standing with a gun aimed at the back of his head by a teenage boy.

"Mom, Jessie, just do what he says. He promised he wouldn't hurt you."

"He's right," Matt stated, losing his gun a fraction of an inch and pulling the trigger, getting Scott in the stomach with a cracking BANG!

Melissa screamed upon the sight of her son crumpling on the ground next to a bench, gripping it for support. I gasped loudly as I heard Sheriff Stilinski's voice shout, "Scott! Stiles! What happened?"

"But I didn't say I wouldn't hurt you," Matt mentioned with a cynically smug smirk on his evil little face.

* * *

"You know people don't stay the same forever," Morrell told me gently, "They grow and evolve around every obstacle they face. That's how the evolution of man and animal kind works. Whenever the environment changes—however hostile—we change with it."

"But what if you don't like those changes?" I asked in a small voice.

"Then you keep evolving," Morrell replied simply.

* * *

Isaac hummed, "Do you want to let me know what you're doing right now?" Isaac asked him.

"I'm not going anywhere if that's what you mean," Scott told him, "I have too many people here who need me."

"Well, I guess that makes me lucky 'cause uh-" he broke off, not wanting to admit how alone he felt, "'cause I don't have anyone, so."

"That's not true," Scott argued softly.

* * *

I felt something burn within me. My eyes glowed a brilliant cobalt blue so bright it almost looked like I had no pupils at all. With a strength I was only now figuring out that I had, I lifted Gerard up from Stiles by his neck and smashed him into the wall by the stairs, "You don't want to do things like that, Gerard."

* * *

Derek's eyes widened, his voice layered with shock and disgust, "Marissa?"

The girl in question cried with her hands bound, tears streaming down her face as her eyes were full of fear and confusion, "Derek—what's going on?"

* * *

"Hey, you know what I just realized?" Scott paused, "I'm right back where I started."

* * *

"Who?" Isaac asked him impatiently, not liking being out of the loop.

"Alphas," Derek stated.

Isaac noticed the plurality of the statement, "More than one?"

"A pack of them," Derek elaborated.

"And Alpha pack," Peter cut back in, "And they're not coming. They're already here."

* * *

**And there's your sneak peak to Blood for Answers! Let me know what you think. The link to the trailer on youtube is on my profile, go check it out! **

**REVIEW!**


	2. Prologue

BLOOD FOR ANSWERS

PROLOGUE

Are you lost yet? Or do you simply not believe me? Too bad—because it's true. Hasn't there ever been something you couldn't quite understand—something you couldn't quite explain? By now I know about everything that goes bump in the night while people like you are blissfully ignorant. I know about monsters and the boogie man and what things are capable of.

But that doesn't scare me. No... I can handle monsters and the boogie man. What I'm not sure I can handle—is myself.

* * *

**Check out the full trailer; link on my profile. I'm excited to lead you guys into Season 3 because I have a lot of things planned.**

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	3. Hunting Party

**Hey guys! I hope you've checked out the trailers I posted up on youtube. Enjoy chapter one.**

CHAPTER ONE

HUNTING PARTY

* * *

JESSIE'S POV

It's been a week since the dance where everything may have changed. And I had to pretend it didn't because this Friday after school was also the day that my brother was coming home to move to Beacon Hills.

"Baako!" I shouted, running downstairs to throw my arms around him.

He laughed in his deep voice, "Hey Jessie girl."

I kissed his cheek, "I'm so glad you're here – a lot has happened."

"You can fill me in," He smiled down at me as we sat down to dinner.

* * *

After dinner and watching Horrible Bosses we all went to bed. I was up reading my great great grandmother Amalie's journal when I heard my phone vibrate on my nightstand.

_I know it's late but I'm outside. Can I come in?_

It was from Isaac. My brow furrowed and I padded my way downstairs in pajama shorts and a thermal shirt. I opened the front door to see my ragged and beat looking boyfriend there. He had another black eye and was holding his side like he'd been punched there too. I gasped and immediately pulled him into the house, "What happened?"

"He got drunk," Isaac groaned.

I pulled up his shirt to see a purple bruise forming around his rib cage. "Oh my god—Isaac we should get you to the hospital."

"No, it's okay," He protested, "They're not broken, trust me."

I shook my head clear of my jumbled thoughts and tugged his hand to follow me upstairs. We crept up to my bedroom and I told him to take off his shirt. He did so and I got some swabs and antiseptic to clean a small cut under the bruise on his side. He hissed at the contact and I kissed his bare shoulder. "Okay, why don't you lie down and rest?"

He obeyed and I got out some of Baako's old sweats, "Slip these on to sleep in. I'm gonna leave a text for my mom so they don't freak out finding you in my bed. Is that okay?"

He gingerly took the sweats from my hands, "I guess so. I'm sorry to come over so late," he sighed, "I just—I just didn't have anywhere else to go..."

"Isaac, stop," I whispered, holding his face in my hands, "You don't have to explain yourself. You're always welcome here. I have half a mind never to let you go back."

Isaac sighed and kissed my forehead, wrapping his arms around my shoulders, "I have to—he's my dad."

I wanted to argue, but I was just too exhausted tonight. "Go change and we'll go to bed."

He went into my bathroom to change. When he came back out he laid down on my bed and I sat next him, watching him try to get comfortable but wincing in pain when his side hit the wall. Tears built in my eyes and overflowed down my cheeks. I hated seeing him so beat up. I laid my head in my hands, trying to hide my crying. I could feel the bed move as Isaac sat up and put an arm around my waist, trying to get me to look at him. "Jessie—Jessie, look at me."

I shook my head, "Why do you stay? Why don't you do anything?" I looked sideways to him, "I hate seeing you like this. I wish you'd... I don't know what I wish."

"You wish I'd fight back," Isaac spoke into my shoulder.

"I wish you'd do something," I whispered, "Anything."

"Don't worry about me, please," He pleaded, kissing the side of my head. He leaned in to kiss me on the lips and I let him. The kiss turned french as we got heated. I ran my hands up and down his chest and back as he cupped my head and tangled his fingers in my hair, pulling me closer. We fell on his back and I carefully crawled over him, straddling him. He groaned into my mouth when our hips pressed together and trailed his lips across my jaw.

I sat up and stripped my thermal off, not realizing that I was bra-less until Isaac's mouth dropped open. I blushed and laid back down over him, pressing our chests together and crashing my lips to his. I dragged my lips to his neck, kissing down his chest, being extra careful around his bruise.

His hand trailed up my side until it brushed my right breast. He got a little shy, wondering if he went to far, so I grabbed his hand and pressed it on my chest, "You're okay." He smiled into the kiss and started kneading me softly, kissing down my neck and sucking, most likely leaving a mark.

I moaned when he leaned down to lock his mouth over my nipple and tugged on his hair, making him groan. I laughed softly and shushed him, "We have to be quiet..."

He smirked and went back to what he was doing. My breath was starting to come in pants but I held myself together, rocking my hips into his. He moaned and sat up, bringing my legs to wrap around him and pulling me impossibly closer. But then he suddenly hissed in pain when my hand hit his bruise. I gasped and pulled back, "I'm sorry—I'm sorry!"

He shook his head and laid down, "It's okay, I'm fine."

I sighed and got up off of him to go and slip my shirt back on. I laid down next to him and pulled the covers over us, "Maybe we should wait until you're healed." He nodded and kissed my forehead. I looked up at his face, focusing on his black eye. I slowly cupped his face with one hand and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," He said back and kissed me. And we laid there side by side, facing each other, kissing until we fell asleep.

* * *

The next night Isaac had work. He had to dig Kate Argent's grave before her funeral tomorrow afternoon. I didn't want him to go because I knew he'd go back home afterward but I couldn't really stop him.

I'm not sure what time it was when I heard it. But I knew it was dark so it must have been late. I heard a sonic like scream rip through the night. It was obvious I wasn't supposed to hear it, but I did. And I knew something was wrong.

I didn't get much time to dwell on that though before Scott drove up to the house in Stiles' jeep. I saw him out my window and ran down the stairs to walk outside, "What's going on?"

"I heard Lydia scream. Stiles said she disappeared from the hospital and is running around naked," He explained as I got in the car and he drove off.

* * *

"This is the one she was just wearing?" Scott asked as Stiles handed him a paper gown with blood stained on it, "I'm not gonna let anyone hurt her. Not again."

Stiles sighed, "All right, just shove the thing in your face and let's find her." He started the car and jolted when he saw Allison in front, "Wow."

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked her, "Someone's gonna see us."

"I don't care—she's my best friend, and we need to find her before they do," Allison said.

"Your dad's after her, isn't he?" I asked.

She solemnly nodded, "I just saw him and three other guys leave my house in two SUVs."

"It's a hunting party," I groaned, "They think she's a werewolf."

"But she's not," Stiles whined, "Her bite didn't heal."

"She's immune – but they don't know that," I said.

Scott told Allison to get in and then we drove off. "Where's Isaac?"

"He's at work," I answered quietly, noticing Allison's face drop. She knew Isaac worked at the graveyard and knew what he must be doing now.

* * *

"All right, if she was turning, would they actually kill her?" Stiles asked Allison as Scott stuck his head out the window to try and track Lydia's scent.

"I don't know," She sighed, "They won't tell me anything, okay? All they say is, 'We'll talk after Kate's funeral, when the others get here.'"

"What others?" I asked.

"I don't know," she answered frustratedly, "They won't tell me that yet."

"Okay, your family's got some serious communication issues to work on," Stiles snapped, "Scott, are we going the right way?"

"Take the next right!"

* * *

We followed Scott who followed the scent all the way to the Hale house.

"She came here?" Stiles asked, surprised, "You sure?"

"Lydia's never been here before though," I murmured, looking at Allison for confirmation, "Right?"

"She's never been here with me," She answered me, "Maybe she came here on instinct, like she was looking for Derek."

"Wolves seek an Alpha," I stated, "It's instinct for them to form a pack so they are stronger."

"Like strength in numbers," Allison guessed.

"No," Scott started, "Like—like stronger, faster, better in every way."

"So Derek might collect power by gaining more pack members," I elaborated, "Starting with Lydia."

"Whoa, hey, look at this," Stiles called our attention to where he was crouching next to a tree, looking at the ground. Allison and I stood behind him as he ran his fingers over a thin wire, "You see this? I think it's a tripwire."

"No, wait-" But my effort to stop Stiles from pulling on the wire was in vain and he did. We heard Scott grunt behind us and turned to see him hanging upside down.

"Stiles..." Scott groaned, "Next time you see a tripwire—don't trip it."

"Yeah, noted," Stiles nodded sheepishly.

Allison and Stiles went to get him down but he waved his hands to stop them, "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Someone's coming. Hide. Go!"

We ducked for cover as Chris and three others walked up to Scott. "Scott."

"Mr. Argent."

"How are you doing?" Chris asked in a forced civil tone.

"Good. You know, just hangin' out," Oh, Scott that was lame, "Is this one of yours? It's, uh, good. Nice design. Very constricting."

"What are you doing out here, Scott?" Chris asked sternly.

Scott hesitated, growing somber, "Looking for my friend."

"Ah, that's right," Chris muttered, "Lydia's in your group now, isn't she? Part of the clique? Is that the word you use? Or is there another way to put it?... Part of your pack?"

"Actually, clique sounds about right to me," Scott answered smartly.

"I hope so," Chris said, "'Cause I know she's a friend of Allison's, and one special circumstance, such as yourself—one, I can handle. Not two." He mulled over something and then asked, "Scott, do you know what a hemicorporectony is?"

"I have a feeling I don't want to."

"A medical term for amputating somebody at the waist," Chris explained malevolently, "Cutting them in half. Takes a tremendous amount of strength to cut through tissue and bone like that. Let's hope a demonstration never becomes necessary."

He stood to his full height with that last speech and walked off with his henchmen marching behind him. Allison ran up to Scott, "Are you okay?"

"Just another life-threatening conversation with your dad," Scott muttered lightly.

Stiles attempted to get Scott down when the werewolf extended his nails and cut the wire. He started to walk off toward the house before turning and smirking at us, "Comin?"

* * *

THIRD PERSON POV

"It's Lahey. Isaac Lahey," Isaac told Sheriff Stilinski in the graveyard after the attack.

The police man wrote it down and went on with the questions, "You work for your father, Isaac?"

"When he's not in school," Mr. Lahey answered for him, "Which is where he needs to be in 20 minutes."

"Yeah, I understand that," Sheriff Stilinski told the other father, "But I've got a missing teenage girl, and our k-9 unit led us here. She's not wearing any clothes," while he was speaking Isaac's eyes trailed to the woods and he saw Derek Hale standing there, just watching, "and if she's out here tonight, and the temperature really drops-" Sheriff noticed Isaac staring at something and look behind him, to see nothing there.

"I'm sorry, I—I didn't see anything," Isaac muttered.

"Trust me, if he saw a naked girl outside a computer screen, he'd remember," Mr. Lahey answered cruelly, "That is if he and his little girlfriend actually told the truth when she said they weren't sleeping together."

The Sheriff was not amused as he looked between the man and his son, "Jessie Hansen, right?"

Isaac nodded meekly.

"Yeah, she's friends with Stiles—my son. She's a good girl, with a good head on her shoulders," it was obviously meant for Mr. Lahey's benefit, to say he was not impressed with the man's debilitating way of speaking about the young girl and Isaac. "How'd you get that black eye, Isaac?"

Isaac got flustered and nervous, "School. Lacrosse."

"One more question—You guys get many grave robberies here?"

"A few," Isaac answered, "Usually, they just take stuff like jewelry."

"What'd this one take?" The Sheriff asked.

"Her liver."

* * *

JESSIE'S POV

"Isaac!" Jessie called when she saw her boyfriend depositing his bike, "Are you okay? Scott and Stiles told me about what happened last night at the graveyard."

"Yeah, I'm fine," He told her briskly, making her shrink back a little.

"You don't look fine," She said hesitantly.

"Well how am I supposed to look?" He asked, walking into the school. She followed him with concern as he kept speaking frustrated and high strung, "Am I supposed to look not scared? Not confused? Not freaked out?"

"I don't expect you not to feel all that—that's—that's why I tried to keep you out of all of this," Jessie told him, walking in front of him so he had to look at her.

"Fat lot of good that did," He snapped down at her.

She took a step back from him, feeling a pain in her chest as she whispered, "I'm just worried about you, Isaac."

His face softened as he sighed, "I know—I know..."

She shook her head and straightened her lips into a thin line, "No, I don't think you do." She turned and walked off away from him, making him huff in frustration and smack his hand into the locker next to him.

* * *

JESSIE'S POV

We were in Mr. Harris' class taking a pop quiz. Well—they were taking the quiz. I was already finished. Yeah, eidetic memory certainly helps when I know how to use it.

Stiles leaned forward to whisper to Scott in front of us, "It's causing me severe mental anguish to say this, but he's right." Jackson told the boys that Lydia was going to be the danger, instead of the one in danger, if she's been turned. But I didn't think she was turned. I think she was driven by something caused by her bite—but not changing.

"I know," Scott whispered.

"What if the next body part she steals is from someone who's still alive?"

But Scott couldn't answer before Mr. Harris drowned from his desk, "This is a pop quiz, Mr. Stilinski. If I hear your voice again, I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career."

The class snickered and Stiles gaped dumbly, "Can you do that?"

"Well, there it is again," Mr. Harris said with a fake astounded tone, "Your voice. Triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently. I'll see you at 3 for detention. You too, Mr. McCall?"

"No, sir," Scott mumbled.

A few silent minutes later I heard Danny whisper, "Dude—your nose. You okay?"

Jackson stumbled out of the classroom and I wasn't really thinking but I ran out after him. He ran down the hall, me hot on his heels until he stumbled and I caught up with him, grabbing his arm, "Jackson, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine!" He snapped but I grabbed his face to look and saw black good dripping from his nose.

I gasped, "Oh my god Jackson! This is not good!"

He saw my alarmed look, "What? What is it? Jessie!"

I swallowed thickly, for a lump had grown in my throat, "It means your body is fighting the bite. It's rejecting it."

"What?" Jackson frowned, scared, "Why?"

I shook my head fearfully, "I don't know—some people don't turn when they're bitten. It either turns you, or..." I didn't want to say it out loud.

"Or what, Jessie?" Jackson asked impatiently.

I looked up at him, "Or it kills you." When his face turned to pure terror I was rushed with information, "But the bite is only supposed to take minutes to render you in too much pain to move and then hours to kill you. I don't know what's happening to you."

"I might die anyway," he whispered.

* * *

For the rest of the day Isaac avoided me. He might deny it later but he didn't come into the cafeteria at lunch.

"What's wrong?" Allison asked. She and I sat together. Lydia was still missing and her and Scott couldn't be seen together and I didn't want to leave her alone.

I sighed, "Something's wrong with Isaac."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

I hesitated, "We don't have to talk about it today of all days, Allison."

She faltered and looked down at her lap, sniffing slightly, before looking up at me and shaking her head, "No I don't want to think about the funeral. And you obviously need to talk about it. Please talk to me?"

I smiled weakly, "Okay—well, he showed up in the middle of the night the other day beat up. And then last night there was the attack at the graveyard with the missing liver. It happened while Isaac was working and it trapped him in the grave but he got out okay somehow. But today I went to ask him if he was okay and he was just rude and stand offish. He snapped at me. He's never done that before. The worst fight we've ever had was over whether the purple skittles were the best or the green ones."

"Maybe he was just spooked," Allison rationalized.

"He didn't even see what it was," I told her, "I think something else happened that he's not telling me. And that scares me more than anything."

"Why more than anything?"

I sighed, "Because after laying it all on the table about werewolves and my family – whatever he feels the need to hide from me has to worse than all that."

"I'm sure he'll come talk to you soon," She tried to console me.

"I just have a horrible feeling. And my feelings are never wrong."

* * *

**So there's chapter one. I'm really just going through the final edits on this story while I simultaneously write the Season 3A installment for the Blood series. Please let me know if I've still got you guys into this story because I'm already mentally planning out what I'm going to do with Season 3B and I don't want to write to no one.**

**I also have a question that I've been curious about for a while. Are any males reading my writing? I've just always wondered that since joining the site because it seems to be mostly females. I'd love to know if I'm a good enough writer to reach male and female readers.**

**REVIEW**

**RegalGirl94**


	4. Motive

CHAPTER TWO

MOTIVE

* * *

"So Allison's grandfather is in town with reinforcements and they trapped an omega werewolf in the woods to cut in half to declare war for retribution over Kate's death?" I summed up in Derek's house.

"Pretty much," He deadpanned.

I groaned, "When is this shit gonna end? Do they even realize that it was Peter that killed Kate and he's dead now?"

"They don't care," Derek growled.

"What about the code?" I asked out loud, "Chris is a stickler for it—he was even willing to shoot his sister to stand by the code."

"I guess Gerard doesn't agree," He said, "Now what did you want to talk about? I'm sorry we didn't get a chance earlier."

I shrugged, "It's okay, you were kidnapped and all."

He sat down next to me on the floor, "What is it?"

"It's about my parents," I sighed.

"Your biological ones or your adoptive ones?"

"My biological ones—do you remember a teenage couple that lived in your house? Tanya and Wesley?" I asked him, "You had to be at least seven or eight."

"Those were your parents?" He asked me incredulously, "They lived with us for maybe ten months or so before they died."

I nodded, "My mom wrote a goodbye letter for me while she was still pregnant. It said that someone was after us because I had this power they were afraid would consume me. They said that your parents would explain everything to me when I came back."

"But she didn't know my family would be killed too," Derek said bitterly.

"I also figured out something about my mom's family that I—I don't know how I feel about it," I pulled out a picture I printed off the internet. It was the Grimm Family Crest. It had two lions and two suns with a knights helmet over it. "This is the family crest. I'm some descendant of the Grimm brothers. And they have a code too—wir jagen die tiere, die unschuldiges blut schwappt."

"Is that German?" Derek sounded confused, soaking all the information in.

I nodded, "Yeah—it means 'we hunt the beast that spills innocent blood'. The Grimms were hunters. But my 'power' can't possibly come from humans unless-"

"Unless your father was something powerful," Derek finished for me.

"I know nothing about my dad's side of the family. He didn't stock pile journals like my mom did."

"I'm sure he must have left something behind," Derek murmured, "Didn't you mention a mausoleum?"

"Yeah that's where I found all the journals," I answered, "And a shit load of weapons. It all suddenly makes sense now."

"What does?" he asked me.

"The people – my mom's family – made a list of requests for my adoptive parents to follow. They had to keep Jessica Sange as my name, they just added Hansen and that's the name I use. They also had to train me in defense and shooting and I learned how to use knives. And I had to learn German, Romanian and Latin. They were hoping I would come digging for answers and become a hunter like them."

We were quiet for a moment, "Do you remember anything from them? When they were living with you I mean?"

Derek thought on it and shook his head, "Not much. Your mother used to babysit me and Laura."

"Really?" I asked him, a slight smile on my face.

"She was the best babysitter ever," Derek told me sincerely, "Let me have desert before dinner sometimes. Read me... Grimm Fairytales."

"She must have known then," I mused, "Do you remember anything from when they lived with you?"

Derek thought on it, "I was a kid, I wasn't clued in on what was going on. My parents just told me they were staying with us for a while and then they told me they were dead and that you were given to a nice couple leaving for Portland."

"Do you remember me?" I asked quietly, looking down at my lap.

"Yeah, I do," He muttered, "You were a good baby – didn't scream or anything. I was never allowed to hold you without Laura's help but Uncle Peter and his wife loved holding you. They really wanted kids."

"Peter knew me?" I asked incredulously, "He must have known who I was the whole time! And now..." I broke off, tearful, "Now he can never tell me what he knows."

"We'll figure it out," Derek told me, ducking his head to look at me, "I promise."

* * *

I was at my locker when I felt hands grip my hips and turn me around and then lips smashing to mine. From what I could see it was Isaac so I didn't shove him away too harshly, but I still shoved him away, "Is that your version of an apology?"

"I'm sorry," He sighed, "I was trying to be spontaneous."

"Well you got that part down," I said, turning back to my locker to get my chem book, "Is that all?"

"I really am sorry," He insisted, "I didn't mean to snap at you like I did."

"I was just worried about you, Isaac, and you bit my head off for it," I said painfully, "And you're hiding something from me now."

"What are you talking about?" he shifted nervously.

"Where's your black eye?" I asked him, "Huh? And don't lie to me, you're an awful liar. And you've been lying since the attack at the graveyard."

"I'm not..." he tried.

But I wasn't having it, "Save it. Come talk to me when you're ready to tell the truth."

* * *

THIRD PERSON POV

Isaac sat across the table from his father that night at dinner, "Um—so far it's an "A" in French and a "B" minus in Econ."

"Oh," Mr. Lahey swallowed his food, "What about chemistry?"

"I'm not sure," Isaac nervously fidgeted with his fork, "Uh, midterms are in a few days so it could go up."

"Well, what's it at now?" His father asked.

"The grade?" Isaac stalled.

"Uh, yeah," Mr. Lahey spoke to him like he was an idiot. And he was started to get impatient.

"Uh, I'm not sure," Isaac lied.

"But you just said it could go up," Mr. Lahey pointed out.

"I just—uh, I meant generally," Isaac stuttered.

Mr. Lahey set down his cutlery and folded his hands, "You wouldn't be lying to me, would you, Isaac?"

Isaac inwardly flinched and whispered, "No."

"Then tell me your grade," Mr. Lahey demanded in a 'nice' voice.

"I just told you," Isaac said, "I don't know."

"You wanna take this little conversation downstairs?" Mr. Lahey asked menacingly, his patience slipping. Isaac shook his head fearfully, "No? Then tell me the grade, son."

"Dad, the semester's only half over," Isaac pleaded.

"Isaac?" Mr. Lahey practically growled.

"There's plenty of time—"

"Isaac," Mr. Lahey warned.

Isaac grew quiet, and whimpered, "It's—it's a 'D'."

Mr. Lahey sighed to his arms and looked at his son, "All right. It's a 'D'. I'm not angry." He chewed and sighed, thinking, "You know I'm gonna have to find a way to punish you though," Isaac gulped. "You know, I have my responsibility as a parent. So we'll start with something simple, like, uh—Tell you what, you do the dishes and you clean up the kitchen, okay?"

Isaac gaped at his dad, surprised that his dad hadn't raised his fist at him or start the beating. He nodded meekly, "Yeah."

"Good," Mr. Lahey said, "Because I—I'd really like to see this place spotless. Know what I'm saying?" He picked up his mug and dropped it to the floor, the glass smashing upon impact. Isaac gulped, knowing it must have been too good to be true. He roughly stood up, holding his plate in his hands, "You know? I mean this entire kitchen," Isaac cowered against the wall as his father raised his voice. Mr. Lahey suddenly threw the plate at Isaac, making the teen immediately cry out in pain. "Yeah! Absolutely—spotless." He saw his son stand up and pick a piece of glass out of his cheek. He smirked, "Well, that was your fault."

Isaac stared at the glass and glared at his father in disgust and rising anger he couldn't control, "You could have blinded me!"

"Shut up!" Mr. Lahey spat, "It's a scratch! It's hardly even-"

He cut off when he noticed Isaac's cut healing impossibly fast right before his eyes.

"Isaac," Mr. Lahey gasped.

Isaac felt his scratch, the now-healed skin, and blanched, running out of the house and jumping on his bike. Mr. Lahey ran out after him, calling his name loudly.

* * *

JESSIE'S POV

I finally typed in the last of Mr. Snuffles' information into the computer and sighed, looking at the clock and seeing it was approaching nine pm. The door dinged and it opened and I looked to see and teenage boy walked in with a scruffy looking puppy whimpering in his hands. I stood up, knowing Deaton was busy and greeted him, "Hello, dropping off?"

He smiled awkwardly. He had blonde hair, light eyes that I couldn't decide between blue and gray, and he seemed pretty tall. "Kind of—this little guy ran in the middle of the street in front of my truck."

I peered at the puppy who wiggled and whined but his front right paw looked limp. I held out my hands, "May I?"

"Of course," He said immediately, handing me the dog, "I'm new here so the bugger's been whining in my car for about a half an hour before I found this place."

"Where are you from?" I asked, noticing an accent in his voice.

"Scotland," He answered, "Is he going to be okay?"

I playfully pouted at the puppy and rubbed his nose before looking back at the guy, "Yeah, it doesn't seem like you hit him, but he has a broken leg. My boss can fix him up. Did you find a collar or anything on him?"

He shook his head, pursing his lips thoughtfully, "No—I figured he must be a stray or something. But I couldn't leave him in the road."

"That's sweet of you," I commented before sitting in my chair, placing the little puppy on my lap, and putting the information I have into the computer, "He'll be taken care of."

"I'm sorry I am so rude," He blushed, "I'm Alex—Smith." He held out his hand for me and I took it.

"I'm Jessie Hansen," I said back, "I was new here too. But Beacon Hills is a great place. Why'd you move here?"

"My dad's job," He shrugged as if saying 'what can you do?'

"Really?" I asked, "Me too. Funny."

He smiled warmly, "No kidding. So is there anything fun to do around here?"

I shrugged, "There's bowling, the theater, diners. Stuff like that. But it is a pretty small town. I usually spend time with my friends or my boyfriend. There's also a mall."

I saw his smile falter when I mentioned my boyfriend, and that was the point. Slip it in there so he knows and you don't feel awkward for thinking he was hitting on you when he wasn't. That was my tactic. How clever am I?

"Do you go to Beacon Hills High School?" He asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah are you going there?"

He nodded back, "I start tomorrow. If it isn't too much to ask, could you show me around? In a completely friendly way," he laughed, "I don't want to get between you and your boyfriend."

I felt a little better after he said that, "In that case, of course I can show you around. I can meet you in front of the office when you get your schedule."

"Great," He smiled, relieved, "Knowing my luck, I'd get lost without some help."

* * *

THIRD PERSON POV

"Derek?" Isaac yelled, running into the abandoned train station, "Derek!"

He found Derek in the beat up train car. "What's wrong?"

"My dad," Isaac breathed, "I think he's dead."

Derek frowned, now worried, "What did you do?"

Isaac swallowed and shook his head, "That's the thing. It wasn't me."

* * *

JESSIE'S POV

I got a text from Stiles saying to come watch their practice because Scott smelled another werewolf in the locker room and he wanted to see if I could get a 'feeling'. Now he puts stock in my feelings.

I walked up to the sitting on the bench and sat next to them, looking around for my estranged boyfriend. "So you found another werewolf?"

"Kind of," He answered, "It was a scent, but I couldn't tell who it was."

"What if you can get him one-on-one?" Stiles asked, "Would that help?"

Scott looked around, "Yeah."

"Okay. I think I got an idea," Then Stiles, in his spazzy Stiles way, ran off to do something.

Then I heard someone say, "Hey Jessie."

Scott and I turned around to see Alex Smith. I smiled, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

He shrugged, "I got to school early and figured I'd check out the sports. I've never played lacrosse but this school doesn't have a football team."

"Come sit," I patted the bench next to me and then gestured to Scott, "This is my friend Scott—Scott, this is Alex. He came into the vet last night with a stray puppy he found in the road."

Scott looked a little uncomfortable and I think it was because Alex was a guy and I had a boyfriend. But I can have guys that are friends. I'm friends with Scott and Stiles and Jackson. Duh. "Hey man."

They did some macho fist bump thing and then Stiles ran back over and sat on Scott's other side, "I told coach you're switching with Danny for the day—Hey man."

Alex nodded back and Scott whined, "But I hate playing goal."

"Remember when I said I had an idea? This is the idea."

"Oh," Scott realized.

"There we go," Stiles said, making me smirk.

"What's the idea?" Scott asked dumbly.

Stiles gave him an incredulous look, "I seriously don't understand how you survive without me sometimes."

Coach blew his whistle, "Let's go! Line it up!" The boys all got into formation. Scott in the goal with a defender in front of him and the rest lined up facing the goal. "Faster! Make daddy proud."

"You're gonna love this," I told Alex.

Coach blew his whistle again and one player caught the ball and went to try and make a goal but Scott sprinted out of the goal box and tackled him to the ground. He helped him up and sniffed him, looking for the werewolf scent.

"Is he sniffing him?" Alex asked me.

"I have weird friends."

Coach blew his whistles, "McCall!"

"Yeah," Scott answered sheepishly.

"Usually the goalie stays somewhere within the vicinity of the actual goal," Coach stressed.

"Yes, coach."

"Let's try it again," And his favorite whistle blows.

But Scott didn't listen. He tackled the next player again.

And again.

And again.

THIRD PERSON POV

Coach blew his whistled again, "McCall! You come out of that goal one more time and you'll be doing suicide tuns till you die. It'll be the first ever suicide run that actually ends in a suicide. Got it?"

"Tough coach," Alex commented.

"Tough game," Jessie answered.

Jackson excused himself from the the stunt, saying his shoulder was hurting. He came to sit next to Jessie, "What the Hell is McCall doing?"

Jessie whispered to him quietly so Alex wouldn't hear, "He smelt another wolf on the team."

He looked at her in shock, "Are you serious?"

Next up was Isaac. Stiles saw how he breathed in and out angrily and realized he must be the wolf. But he couldn't say anything as Isaac caught the ball and ran aggressively for the goal. Scott sprinted out to him and they slammed into each other, spinning in the air and landing crouched in front of each other, their eyes glowing golden.

Then they both heard someone coming toward them and noticed it was Sheriff Stilinski and two other police officers walking toward Isaac. He looked at Scott with a desperate expression, "Please don't tell them. And please don't tell Jessie. Please."

Scott swallowed down remorseful, "I think she already knows."

They boys stood and saw Jessie standing and staring at Isaac with shock and fear. He tugged his helmet off and tried to give her an apologetic look but he noticed a tear fall down her cheek when the Sheriff came up to him, "I need to talk to you, son."

Jessie followed them but Sheriff Stilinski put a hand on her shoulder, "You can't come Jessie-"

"Please, sir," Isaac interrupted him, "I want her here."

He sighed and complied and spoke to the teen couple and coach. "We found Mr. Lahey dead in his car parked outside an alley this morning."

Jessie gasped, "What happened?"

"Still being determined," He answered, looking at Isaac, "Did you notice your father was missing Isaac?"

He shook his head, "Last I saw him was dinner last night. I figured he was at work this morning."

Jessie could tell he was lying and she had a painful feeling in her gut, that scared her more than any other feeling.

Sheriff Stilinski sighed, "Come on."

Jessie watched as her boyfriend was escorted away by the Sheriff. She wiped at the tears in her eyes as Scott and Stiles came up to her. Stiles put an arm around her shoulder as Scott said, "We need to find a way to get him out of there."

"How?" Jessie asked helplessly.

"I don't know," Scott sighed, "But tonight's the full moon and he won't be able to control himself."

* * *

"How'd you guys get sent to the principal's office?" Jessie asked Scott and Stiles next to her.

"Danny said Jackson was here talking to the Sheriff and so were you," Scott said, "We need to hear what he's saying."

"Jackson is in there because he's Isaac's neighbor and probably heard or saw something," Jessie whispered.

Scott listened in carefully.

"Listen to me," Sheriff Stilinski said, "You're telling me that you knew Isaac's father was hitting him?"

"Hitting him?" Jackson scoffed, "He was kicking the crap out of him."

The Sheriff was incredulous, "Did you ever say anything to anyone? A teacher, parents, anyone?"

Jackson shook his head arrogantly, "Nope. It's not my problem."

The Sheriff covered up his rising frustration and anger, "No, no, of course not. You know, it's funny that the kids getting beaten up are always the ones who least deserve it."

"Yeah," Jackson answered disinterestedly before he realized what was said, "Wait, what?"

"I think we're done here." They walked out and Sheriff started to say, "Okay, Jessie-" before he saw Scott sitting next to his son hiding behind a magazine, "Hi Scott... Jessie, you're turn."

The girl sighed and followed him into the room and sat down.

"Okay," The Sheriff started, "Jessie did you know Mr. Lahey?"

Jessie shrugged, "I met him once when I brought Isaac some tea when he was home sick. I was only over for a few minutes before Deaton called me into work because Scott didn't show."

"What did you think of him?"

"I thought... he was intimidating and... angry. I didn't like him."

"Did you know he was beating Isaac?" Sheriff Stilinski asked gently.

Jessie sighed, a tear tracking its way down her cheek, "I had suspicions. It's just that Mr. Lahey seemed so mean and aggressive and Isaac seemed nervous and scared. I begged him to tell you what was going on. But he refused—he said that it was his dad and he couldn't do that."

"He was protecting the man who abused him," Sheriff noted dumbfounded.

She nodded, "Isn't that how it works? The victim always knows that it's wrong and it hurts but it's still their parent and they still love them for some inexplicable reason. And they're more scared of what'll happen to them if they do tell." She sighed, "Isaac begged me to just leave it alone. I kept begging him to get out of there. But..."

"But now we have a dead body and a suspect with motive," he finished.

"Isaac didn't do it," Jessie said with absolute certainty, "I know he didn't. He couldn't. As messed up as it sounds, he loved his Dad. He told me that he wasn't always like this. He used to be a good dad. But I guess when Isaac's mother died, something changed."

"As much as I trust you, Jessie," Sheriff Stilinski said softly, "I have to go where the evidence takes me."

Jessie nodded painfully, "I understand."

"Come on, you're free to go," He helped her up and out of the room. She immediately sat down next to Scott and the sheriff and his deputy left.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked her.

"Isaac didn't kill his father," Jessie answered, "I know he didn't. We need to get him out of here."

"We know," Scott reassured her, "We'll figure this out."

Just then they heard a man walk out, the principal, "Boys. Come on in."

They all looked up and saw Gerard Argent—Allison's grandfather.

* * *

Jessie said she needed a moment so she could wait for Scott and Stiles. Stiles got stuck in detention and as soon as they were let go, Scott grabbed Jessie's hand in his, "Come on." and they ran through the school until they found the back door leading to the back parking lot.

Isaac was in the back of the police car when he heard them and he looked back at Jessie. The couple gave each other helpless looks at the car drove off. Jessie sniffed and then Derek pulled up in his car, "Get in."

"Are you serious?" Scott asked, "You did that. That's your fault."

Derek looked down and sighed through his nose, "I know that. Now get in the car and help me."

Jessie tugged on Scott's hand and they got into the car.

* * *

They got to Isaac's with a flashlight and Jessie shivered when they entered, "Who really killed Isaac's dad?"

"I don't know yet," Derek answered. He led them to the basement and gestured inside, "You wanna learn? Let's start now."

"What's down there?" Scott pointed his flashlight down the stairs.

"Isaac's motive," Jessie whispered, holding onto Derek's jacket sleeve.

Scott walked downstairs and searched for something, "And what am I looking for?"

"Follow your senses," Derek led him.

"What happened down here?" Scott asked as he came up to an old beat up refrigerator. Derek and Jessie walked down to him and Derek told him to open it.

Scott lifted the lid of the fridge and Jessie gasped at what she saw. It was covered with blood and scratch marks of someone trying to get out. "He locked him in there?"

Scott rushed to her and wrapped his arms around her as she started crying softly. He rubbed her back to soothe her. He spoke to Derek, "This is why he said yes to you."

"Everyone wants power," Derek answered, "And Isaac saw what we were capable of and wanted it—he wanted to be able to defend himself—and protect Jessie." The girl in question flinched at the mention of her name and wrenched herself from Scott's grip to glare at the new alpha.

"How could you do this?" She accused him, "I specifically told you that I didn't want him roped into all of this—because of me."

"He was already in this," Derek argued, "Since that night I became alpha and you told him everything—he was involved whether you like it or not. The only difference now is that he can defend himself."

"And he'll go crazy once a month trying to kill me!" Jessie yelled, "You can't go around just biting people, Derek!"

"I can if they're willing!" He told her, "I explained everything—he knew everything—and he still wanted it."

"Then he's an idiot," Scott said.

"And you're the idiot dating Argent's daughter," Derek revealed, making Scott go quiet, "Yeah. I know your little secret. And if I know, how long do you think it's gonna take for them to find out? You saw what happens to an omega. With me, you learn how to use all of your senses. With me, you learn control. Even on a full moon."

"If I'm with you, I lose her," Scott said.

"You're gonna lose her anyway," Derek pointed out, "You know that."

Then Jessie's phone rang and she answered it to Stiles. She gasped and said, "What?"

"What is it?" Scott asked her.

She ignored him, "Was she sure?... Okay we'll meet you there." She hung up her phone, "We have to go to the police station. Allison told Stiles that some guy dressed as a Sheriff's Deputy left her house with a box marked with wolfs bane. They're going to kill Isaac."

* * *

Derek and Jessie pulled up to the police station behind Stiles' jeep and got out. Stiles greeted them, "Okay, Allison said she slowed him down but we still have to get Isaac out of there. But how are we gonna get past her?" He gestured to the window where they could see a police woman in the front.

"Leave it to me," Jessie muttered, marching into the station like a woman on a mission. She muttered to Derek, "Distract her."

Derek grinned and proceeded to sweet talk the naive woman.

Jessie led Stiles down the hall. "Wait—we have to go this way-"

"That won't work," Jessie denied, "They thought of that. We have to go straight to Isaac."

They stumbled upon a limping Sheriff's Deputy and Stiles noticed the arrow head sticking out of his leg. "Oh, shi-"

The impostor went for his gun but Jessie thought quickly and kicked him in his wound, making him yell out in pain and bend over enough for Jessie to slam her elbow in the back of the head.

Stiles whistled, impressed, "Wow—you really need to teach me some moves."

"You can train with me and Baako one of these days," Jessie answered, bending over and grabbing the box. She opened it to see a syringe and immediately dropped it on the ground and smashed it. "Come on."

They walked into the holding cell room to see the door broken open and Isaac nowhere in sight.

"Where is he-" Stiles was cut off when Isaac showed up and slammed him into the wall, wolfed out and out of control.

"Isaac!" Jessie shouted, grabbing his attention. He went for her but Derek walked in and roared at him, eyes glowing red and fangs spitting out of his mouth. Wolf-Isaac immediately recoiled, crouching into the wall and burying his head into his hands and knees in fear.

Jessie called out his name and bent by him, grabbing his sweaty clammy face in her hands. He looked at her in fear – fear of what he'd become and what he could do to her, fear that she would think he was a monster now. She stroked her fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead. He eventually calmed down and wrapped his arms around her. She hugged his head to her and sighed, "It'll be okay, Isaac."

* * *

**So there's chapter two for you guys. A little insight on Jessie's biological parents, there will be more history to come. Let me know what you guys think about everything please. Knowing people are reading my work keeps me actually making time to write.**

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	5. Cold As Ice

CHAPTER THREE

COLD AS ICE

* * *

It was PE and we were rock climbing. Right now Scott and Allison were flirting on the rock wall. I stood by Stiles, "So some lizard creature, tail and all, attacked Scott and Allison in Isaac's house?"

"He said that is just kind of stood there and then it bolted," Stiles answered me.

"What the hell was it?" I asked out loud.

"I'm surprised you haven't reached into your mind mansion and figured it out yet," He replied smartly.

I narrowed my eyes at him before watching as Allison knocked Scott's foot and he fell to the floor. We all laughed. Coach Finstock laughed loudest, "McCall, I don't know why, but your pain gives me a special kind of joy."

"Next up! Jessie—Erica! Let's go, the wall."

I looked next to me as Erica and I latched up. She looked up at the wall in fear and I leaned over to whisper, "Don't worry, I'll be right next to you."

She smiled weakly as we got to work climbing. As promised I stayed right next to her the whole time. We were about half way up when she stalled. "Erica, what's wrong?"

She couldn't speak. She started borderline hyperventilating.

"Erica. Dizzy?" Coach asked, "Is it vertigo?"

"Vertigo's a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear," Lydia told him snidely, "She's just freaking out."

"Erica!" Coach called up.

"I'm fine," She tried helplessly.

"Coach, maybe it's not safe," Allison commented, "You know she's epileptic."

"Erica, y-you're fine!" Coach called up to her, "Just—Just kick off from the wall. There's a mat to catch you."

I climbed over closer to her and whispered, "It's okay, Erica. You're perfectly safe. I won't let anything happen to you. Here," I held my left hand out to her, "Grab my hand and we'll go back down together."

"I can't..." She whispered fearfully.

I used my hand to smooth out her hair from her face, maternally, and coaxed, "Yes, you can. I'll keep hold of you and I won't let you fall."

She looked at me for a little while, before slowly slipping her hand into mine. I smiled at her, "Now we're both gonna let go and kick off the wall, okay? On three—One, two, three..."

We both landed on our feet on the mat. Coach put a hand on her shoulder, "See? You're fine, walk it off."

The other in class were snickering at her and she stormed out of the gym. I followed after her into the girl's locker room, "Erica!"

"What?" She asked bitterly.

"It's okay," I told her, "You're safe, that's all that matters."

"I'm just the freak with epilepsy," She slammed her locker open.

"Of course you're not," I told her, sitting by her on the bench, "You're more than that, obviously. You shouldn't cut yourself down like that."

"You heard them," She muttered, falling onto the bench beside me.

"I heard the stupid teenagers laughing because they're too bored with their pathetic little lives and hate themselves so they make themselves feel better by hating others," I told her, "Who the hell cares about them? The only people who matter are the ones who care about you. You're gonna be fine, Erica. You're a good girl."

I hugged her and she cried into my shoulder softly. And I let her.

* * *

I closed my locker door and jolted when I saw Alex standing behind it, "Oh my god, you scared me."

He raised his hands in surrender, "Sorry, didn't mean too. I was just coming to say-"

"Sorry about your boyfriend getting arrested for murder and then labeled a fugitive?" I finished wryly, "That's nice of you but I really don't want to talk about it, Alex."

"That's okay," He conceded, "I don't want to overwhelm you. But after...that.. I figured you might need someone to talk to."

"That's really sweet, Alex," I started, "but I have something to do right now. I'll see you later."

He was about to answer when a blonde girl ran up to him and socked him in the shoulder, "Hey bro."

He groaned at her like a typical big brother before looking at me, "Jessie, this is my little sister, Emily."

The girl grinned and shook my hand, "Only younger by three minutes, but he still loves to point it out."

I smiled at her, she seemed sweet but hyper, "Nice to meet you."

"Ditto," She smirked, "Hey! Do you know of any cool places to hang out? Or cool girls? I need to get out of my testosterone infested house."

I laughed at her antics, "I have friends, Allison and Lydia. Some stuff has happened so I'm sure they need a girls night. I'll talk to them and let you know."

"That's totally awesome, thank you!" She grinned, handing me her phone to exchange numbers. We then all bid goodbye and I left to meet Erica in the gym. She wanted to take another crack at climbing the wall and she said she'd do it without me anyway if I refused. So I agreed in order to be there to protect her.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her, "There's no harness or mat this time."

"I have to do this," She told me, wrapping her hair up in a bun and walking toward the wall. She slowly climbed each fake rock one by one, taking deep breaths as she got higher. But then she stopped and I noticed her body shaking aggressively. But it was different than her episode in class. I knew she was about to have a seizure.

I don't know what happened. Maybe it was the adrenaline flowing through my body when I saw her about to fall. But time suddenly slowed down around me. I knew because Erica was perfectly still with no hands gripping the rocks anymore. I acted quickly and ran up the wall, barely even gripping it or climbing before wrapping my arms around her and climbing back down the wall to the floor.

After she was safely on the ground, time sped back up and her body started to convulse violently with a seizure racking her body. I turned her on her side and held her in my lap. She gripped one of my hands and I used the other to stroke her hair and whisper to her to calm her down.

I heard the door slam open and Scott, Allison and some other students run in. Allison gasped and looked at Scott, "How'd you know?"

"I just felt it."

* * *

Lunch was just starting and I was on my way to the cafeteria when I saw Jackson pushing Lydia into the wall. He hissed something at her and then stormed off. I blocked his way, "Jackson, what the hell was that?"

"Its her fault I'm bleeding black goo!" He hissed, still angry.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Whatever that makes her immune—she passed it onto me," He told me aggressively.

"That's not how it works—it's a werewolf bite, not a STD," I explained, "Something else must be happening to you."

"No—nothing is happening to me," He growled, "I video taped myself on the full moon. Nothing happened. Just me sleeping for hours of footage."

"Like I said, something else is happening, and it's not Lydia's fault," I reasoned, "And it's not fair to blame her, especially when she doesn't even know about anything that's been going on."

He sighed, "If you're not gonna help, just get out of my way."

* * *

I sat with Scott and Stiles at lunch and Stiles was going on about the date at the ice rink tonight. Allison had told me about it and invited me so I told her about Emily and asked if she could join. Allison said that we needed more normal friends as a joke and agreed. So I texted Emily and she excitedly texted back that she 'was so in'.

"Why don't you invite your friend Alex too?" Scott suggested.

Stiles frowned, "No, he's too good looking. Lydia will ignore me for him any day."

"Don't worry," I laughed, "Emily said he was busy tonight anyway."

"What could he be busy with? He doesn't know anybody," Scott thought out loud.

I shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe he made other friends in his classes."

Just then we heard the cafeteria go quiet and we looked to see Erica sauntering in the room like she was on a runway. She wore a white tank top, tight on her body with a short black skirt, leopard print heals and a leather jacket. Her eyes were heavily make up with scarlet lip stick. She smirked at the attention and bent over in front of two boys, stealing an apple and taking a sexy bite out of it.

Lydia faltered next to our table, slapping her hands on the table top, "What—the holy hell—is that?"

"It's Erica," I answered before getting up and running after her when she strutted out.

"Erica!" I called, making her stop and turn around, smirking.

"What? Rueful now that I'm taking some of the attention away from you?"

"What?" I gaped, "Erica—he turned you, didn't he? Derek gave you the bite."

She nodded happily, "Now I've joined your pack. You should be happy there's another she-wolf with you guys."

"What?" I folded my arms in front of my chest, "What are you talking about?"

"Like you don't know," she drawled, "You got to me on that wall in literally a millisecond. You couldn't do that if you weren't a werewolf too."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not a werewolf," I revealed to her, "I—I don't know what happened yesterday. I just saw you about to fall... and things slowed down enough for me to get you."

"Slowed down?" She asked, "You were nothing but a blur—way to fast for a human."

"Look I don't know what's wrong with me, okay?" I raised my voice, "I don't know and I've been trying to figure it out but if you haven't noticed, things have been crazy around here."

"No offense, but I don't care anymore," She said, "Do you know how long I've been the butt of every joke? Now—they don't laugh at the sight of my frizzy hair or my acne scars. Their jaws drop because they've never seen anything better. I'm suddenly faster, stronger, hotter—better in every way."

I sighed, shaking my hand, "Erica... you don't know what you've done."

"No," She denied, "I finally know exactly what I'm doing."

* * *

THIRD PERSON POV

Derek dropped Erica at the train car with Isaac before he left to 'run an errand'. An errand named Marissa Jude.

He peeked in to see if there were any customers. He saw one woman working at the counter and a large teenage boy talking to her. But neither of them were the people he wanted to see.

The door dinged as he entered and the woman – whose name was Paula by her name tag – greeted him, "Hello, what can I do for you?"

"I'm just looking for Marissa," Derek stated calmly, "Is she here?"

The woman shook her head sadly, "No, she took the day off. But I can tell her you stopped by—what's your name?"

Derek shook his head, "That's okay," and walked back out of the bakery.

Before Derek could get to his car he heard someone call out for him to stop. Derek froze when he smelt the definite scent of another wolf—a beta wolf. He turned to see the teen boy who was just in the bakery, his eyes flashing before getting control of himself, "What?"

"I know you know what I am and I know what you are," The teen said, "I just moved here. But my last alpha told me what happens to Omegas. I don't want that. I have a family to protect."

"And you want to join my pack?" Derek guessed.

He nodded, "Just think about it," and walked back into the bakery.

* * *

Lydia, Allison, Emily and I all got ready for the ice rink outing before heading over. We met Stiles and Scott in front and Stiles used the keys he bought off of Boyd – a guy at our school – to open up. Emily and I hung with each other mostly so Stiles could try and put the moves on Lydia and Allison and Scott could be together.

"So her dad doesn't approve so they fake 'broke up'?" Emily asked for confirmation.

I nodded, "That about sums it up. So no telling."

"No telling," she agreed.

We skated around for a while but I just wasn't feeling it. I ended up sitting on the bleachers, staring at my phone. I had no new texts. I hadn't seen or heard from Isaac since he broke out of holding. I understood that he was a fugitive and all but really... no one was tapping my phone or anything. The very least he could do was let me know he's okay.

Emily sat next to me and asked, "What's wrong?"

I sighed, "I'm sure your brother told you about my boyfriend being arrested."

"And now he's a runaway," Emily finished.

I laid back against the bench behind me, "I just... thought I knew him. I don't know what to believe in anymore."

Suddenly Lydia started screaming bloody murder, digging her nails into the ice like she was looking for something. Stiles tried to calm her down as Emily, Scott, Allison and I rushed over to see what was wrong. She was staring and screaming at something in the ice.

But there was nothing there.

* * *

"Hey does your family wanna come to dinner tonight?" Emily asked me the next day, "It's just that we don't know a lot of people and...uh.. my dad has a hard time. He works from home but he's crippled from the waist down. So he doesn't get out of the house much and meet people."

I was a little floored by all the new information, "Wow—that's sounds like it sucks. But, um, not that it's any of my business – but Alex said you moved here because of your dad's job. If your dad works from home, why'd you have to move?"

"Oh-" Emily stammered, like I caught her in a lie or something. She nervously chuckled, "Alex doesn't like to tell people why we really moved here so he just says whatever comes to mind. He's not the sharpest tool in the shed or else he would have thought of something better."

"Why'd you really move here?" I asked her.

She frowned, "Our—um—mom died a couple years ago. It was really rough back home so we came here. Dad wanted a small town with lots of woods and Beacon Hills had great school ratings. So we came here."

"I'm sorry about your mom," I murmured, "I'll asked my parents about dinner tonight, okay?"

She smiled watery, "Thanks."

* * *

I was on my way into the cafeteria when Stiles and Scott grabbed my hands and tugged me right back out, "Boyd isn't here today."

"So?" I asked, "Maybe he's sick."

"Boyd has a perfect attendance record," Stiles said, "And now of all times he doesn't show? no—Derek's giving him the bite."

"Okay..." I sighed, "This is bad. Stiles you go check out his house. Scott and I will check the ice rink. We'll call you if we find him."

* * *

THIRD PERSON POV

Stiles hastily and poorly parked his jeep and ran out to Boyd's front door, knocking vigorously, "Hey, Boyd!? Hey, Boyd? It's Stiles." He turned around and jolted, "Oh—wow."

Erica stood there in all her tight shirt glory, "What are you doing here, Stiles?"

"Uh, nothing," He played off, "I was just looking for, um-"

"Boyd?" Erica guessed.

"Yeah—yes. Boyd," Stiles answered.

Erica tilted her head, "You know what you're doing right now that's kind of funny? You're only looking in my eyes."

"That's funny?" Stiles asked, getting warmer.

"Well, yeah," Erica grinned, "Because it's that kind of look where you're trying not to look anywhere other than my eyes—but you want to, don't you?" She purred at him, "You want a nice—long—_hard_—look."

Stiles gulped and shakily shook his head, "Not really. no."

Erica pouted, "Oh. So it's just my eyes?"

"Yes," Stiles repeated, "You have beautiful eyes."

"I have beautiful everything," Erica insisted.

"And the new-found self-confidence. Congratulations, Erica. I should get going," He tried to walk off but she slammed her hand into his chest, making him gasp.

"You're not going anywhere," She growled.

"Why not?" Stiles groaned.

Erica smirked and held up a car part, "You're having car trouble," and she slammed the metal cylinder into Stiles head.

* * *

Scott and I found Boyd working the Zamboni on the ice at the rink. I let Scott do the talking for now because I had a feeling we weren't alone. "Boyd. I just wanna talk."

Boyd ignored him, but I saw him frowning as he drove.

"Hey, come on, Boyd, please," Scott pleaded. No answer. He sighed, "Did Derek tell you everything? And I don't just mean going out of control on the full moons. I mean everything."

Boyd turned the keys and turned off the Zamboni, "He told me about the hunters."

"And that's not enough for you to say no?" Scott asked incredulously, "Whatever you want there's other ways to get it."

"I just wanna not each lunch alone everyday," Boyd stated, frowning. He looked so lonely and lost. I just wanted to hug him.

"If you're looking for friends, you can do a lot better than Derek," Scott told him.

"That really hurts, Scott," Derek's voice sounded behind us. We turned around to see him standing with Erica... and Isaac. But he looked different. He didn't look shy and sweet. He looked cocky as he stood in a leather jacket with his hands in his pockets and his head tilted up like some greaser from the 50s.

"I mean," Derek went on, "if you're going to review me, at least take a consensus. Erica, how's life been for you since we met?"

Erica twirled her head and pretended to think on it like she'd been put on the spot, "Hm. In a word—trans-formative." She growled deeply, her eyes glowing gold and her teeth coming out, but the rest of her face staying human.

"Isaac?" When Derek said his name I felt a painful jab in my chest.

Isaac shrugged nonchalantly, "Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that, I'm great."

I don't know what came over me. Some other emotion took over my mouth and spoke calmly and concisely, "Yeah—he told you what you'll gain, including the bad stuff. But did he tell you what you'll lose?" I asked Boyd, "Sure you'll have strength, speed and healing and all that shit. But you can never tell your family." I paused as he looked down in his lap before looking back at my eyes, "You can never be honest with them about where you go at night. You also lose control. It takes years for a bitten wolf to get control of their blood lust and Derek can't teach you properly because he wasn't bitten."

I cast a look at Derek and saw his face go hard. He knew I was right.

I looked back at Boyd, "You also lose your sense of security—always running from people who fear what you are and want to kill you. You lose yourself to a pack. You lose people," I swallowed and looked at Isaac – who was still smirking cockily – and my voice cracked, "Like a girlfriend."

Isaac's face immediately fell as he took a step toward me in disbelief, "Jessie-"

"Save it," I interrupted him in a hard voice, stepping back. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the looks on everyone's face as they watched. Erica actually looked like she cared. Both Derek and Scott looked shocked. But Isaac's face struck me the most. He was devastated and frozen.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, "I know—Boyd. I know it may seem like a gift when you can hear a pin drop or when you can win a fight against nearly anyone. But how do you think it feels when it forces you to lose the one you love because they've turned into something else you don't even recognize?" I looked up at him, "Please, if you want friends—you have me and I'll help you. But this isn't right for you—for anyone."

Scott must have seen the others advancing because he said, "Wait—this isn't exactly a fair fight."

"Then go home," Derek stated easily.

Erica and Isaac both kept advancing, Isaac on Scott and Erica on me. Scott and I shared a glance and nodded at each other. Scott's eyes began to glow, "I meant fair for them."

THIRD PERSON POV

Isaac growled and shifted, running for Scott – who shifted quickly and growled. Scott grabbed Isaac by the shirt and threw him across the rink, his body slamming into the wall.

Erica growled and ran for Jessie, grabbing her shoulder. Jessie was quick to grab her wrist and knock her elbow in, making the she-wolf howl, and then turned her body in and forced her on the floor with her knee in her shoulder, "Stay down."

Isaac ran for Scott again and swung him around into the ice. Scott skidded down the ice, scratching his nails into the substance to stop himself. He growled and ran for Isaac, punching him in the gut, making him grunt and fall on the floor. Scott panted as he kicked Isaac in the face and he went down.

Jessie averted her eyes from the scene as Erica wiggled under her grip. Jessie sighed through her nose and grabbed Erica's shoulder, turning her around and then slamming her head into the ice, "I said—stay—down."

Scott growled at both of the wolves, "Don't you get it? He's not doing this for you. He's just adding to his own power, okay? It's all about him. He makes you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift when all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs!" He grabbed both of them by their collars and pushed them so they slid under Derek's feet – beaten.

Derek smirked, "It's true. It is about power." He advanced on Scott, his nails slipping out and his eyes glowing red as he growled, baring his fangs. Boyd jumped down next to Jessie and she wrapped an arm around him.

Derek immediately punched Scott in the stomach, scratching him. Scott groaned in pain and tried to retaliate but Derek hit him again, making him bend over. Before Derek could strike again, Jessie launched herself forward and grabbed his fist. Derek grimaced when he noticed that he wasn't strong enough to move his fist from her grip.

Jessie glared up at him, "You may be stronger than Scott because you're the big bad alpha. But you're not stronger than me." She didn't know—but as she said this her eyes started to glow a vibrant cobalt blue.

Derek gasped, "Your eyes..."

But Jessie ignored him and shouted out as she twisted his arm behind his back and slammed him into the floor, "You come for Scott or Stiles or Allison or Lydia or anybody else that I care about – and I'm gonna put you down like a dumb dog."

She shoved her knee into his back for good measure, hearing him grunt in discomfort, and then shoved herself off of him and pushed him so he slid to Isaac and Erica's feet on the ice.

She looked at Boyd, "You don't wanna be like him."

"You're right," Boyd said quietly, "I'll stick with you guys."

Jessie smiled weakly and looked to see Derek, Isaac and Erica walk off. Just before Isaac followed them off the ice, he looked back at Jessie—her face streaked with tears as a tear fell down his cheek. And then he walked away.

* * *

Jessie and Scott sat in her car outside the rink. Jessie held the keys in her hands, wanting to put them in the car and drive and drive far far away. But her hands wouldn't stop shaking as tears blurred her vision. Sobs escaped her throat as she lost total control and started crying inconsolably.

Scott took the keys out of her hands and set them in the cup holder, taking her shoulders in his arms and bringing her to rest in his side as she cried. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms comfortingly and kissed her forehead, "I'm so sorry—it'll be okay. It'll be okay."

The teens were unaware that they were being watched by another teen wolf around the corner of the building. Each sob from Jessie's body was another knife in Isaac's chest. He turned away and leaned against the wall to support himself as tears streamed down his own face. He couldn't believe he ruined the only real good thing he had in his life. He loved Jessie with all his heart and he betrayed her.

* * *

Jessie helped Scott into the vet, "I'll get something for your cuts."

"I don't understand why they're not healing," Scott panted.

Before Jessie could answer, another voice did, "Because they're from an alpha." The teens jolted upon seeing their boss standing beside a slashed up dead body, "I think maybe we better have that talk now."

* * *

**Don't hate me for the break up! I'm sorry! It'll work out the way it's supposed to-which is really the way I want it to, but I digress. Are you guys still reading? Please keep reading, it makes me happy. And review so I know you're reading please!**

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


End file.
